lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Lumakai
Lumakai is a gentle and but violent saiyan. His parents are Nikad and Nuki. He always is looking for a fight so he can become stronger just like his father. Right now he is 54 years old. History: 1086 Teaching Kowin Sparring with Kowin Kowin and Lumakai entered the HBTC. Where Lumakai made him learn how to withstand the gravity. Only for the two to start fighting. All of Kowin's attacks were pointless, until he used Power Punch knocking Lumakai back. Then Lumakai flew up and fired a Kamehameha down at Kowin. Lumakai used it to give Kowin some of his energy. Lumakai told Kowin he was trying to help him release his inner rage. After that Kowin uppercutted Lumakai. Lumakai then ended the spar. Teaching New Attacks Lumakai's first lesson was teaching Kowin SSJ. But first, he had to be taught new attacks. To learn how to better use his ki. First, was the Kamehameha wave. After being shown how to do it by Lumakai, Kowin himself he tried. He produced a small Kamehameha only. But Lumakai made him try again, only to come up with the same result. Kowin once again tried, focusing this time. He created a beam twice the size as the first. But Lumakai said it was still too weak. At this point, Kowin was going to give up. But he refused to back down and tried again. This time having a blast ten times as wide as before with 4 times as power. Lumakai was speechless due to it. Doing so though caused Kowin to use up all his energy. He quickly passed out. Lying there without energy, in a deep sleep. He was given only an hour to rest. End Of Day 1 Spar Lumakai and Kowin both took their stances, ready for a major spar. Lumakai the first to make a move. He pummeled Kowin, but Kowin was blocking every punch. He used a Kiai to knock Lumakai back and the two fired Ki Barrages at each other. But Lumakai charged through and sent Kowin flying with a flurry of punches. Kowin countered with an energy wave, which was put into a beam struggle with a weak kamehameha fired by Lumakai. He put more power into his blast, overpowering Lumakai. But he just deflected Kowin's blast. Kowin then fired a ki barrage at Lumakai. But they were easily deflected. Kowin then charged at him, only to be knocked out by one punch to the stomach. 1 Year/Day Later, What Progress Has Been Made? After leaving the HTC, Kowin and his teacher immediatley began a spar. Kowin went Kaio-Ken and immediatley charged Lumakai, landing a fist in his gut. He then proceeded to rapidly punch Lumakai. Then he goes on to fire an energy wave into his stomach. Kowin then followed up with a rapid ki barrage. Lumakai was hit by all of them, but teleported behind Kowin suddenly. He placed his hand on Kowin's head and told him he'd be a great fighter one day. Kowin, using this moment of pause, spun and kicked Lumakai in his side. Followed up by a swift punch to his jaw. Which is blocked just as fast. Lumakai then called the spar, letting Kowin rest after his year of training. TBA Transformations Super Saiyan - His first achieved transformation. This was achieved after intense training with his father from the past. Nikad. Full Power Super Saiyan - He mastered this ability back when he was 15, 3 years after he learned SSJ. Super Saiyan 2 Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 5 Super Saiyan 6 Supreme Super Saiyan - He learned this personally from Nikad and got even stronger from it, increasing his power level by 100,000x. Full Power Supreme Super Saiyan Supreme Super Saiyan 2 Supreme Super Saiyan 3 Super Kaio-ken - Kaioken while as Super Saiyan. Multiplies his PL by 2. Fire Super Saiyan 1 Power Waves and Abilities *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Kamehameha x10 *Kamehameha x20 *Kaioken x20 Kamehameha *Meteor Combination *Big Bang Kamehameha *Semi-Ultimate Kamehameha *Ultimate Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack *Instant Transmission *Flight *Destroyer Kamehameha *Rasengan * * Gallery Lumakai 7.jpg|Baby Lumakai about to fight Zero Lumakai 6.jpg|Kid Lumakai Lumakai 5.jpg|Baby Lumakai Lumakai 4.jpg|Kid Lumakai in Battle Lumakai 3.jpg|Kid Future Lumakai looking back to see if Nikad is distracted to go into the time machine Lumakai 2.jpg|Baby Lumakai rescued from the Woods by Nikad Lumakai.jpg|Baby Lumakai lost in the woods Category:Pages added by IloveJeice Category:Saiyans Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter